Possessed
by keysXdragon
Summary: After getting back from a mission with Natsu and Happy, Lucy suddenly falls into a deep and painful sleep. Wendy refuses to tell them why she can't heal her and Master has been called on by the Magic Council. 6 months pass... and she finally wakes up. The Fairies rejoice, but not for long...


_**Raven: **__**Hello! So for those of you who've read my first ever one-shot: NO REGRETS… this is the full story… it might range from 1 to 15 chapters. It depends on my free time and the ideas I come up with. So if you want things to keep running, please do feel free to give me some tips or things you might want me to add in here. Thanks!**_

* * *

**001: Wake Up!**

* * *

"Lucy~" Natsu whined, jumping up and down as he tried to grab the blond celestial mage out of her dreams and into reality. He woke up earlier than he usually did and Happy wasn't awake yet so he decided to pay his favorite blond nakama a visit. He huffed in irritation when he got no response from the girl, so he proceeded to the kitchen and reappeared moments later with a frying pan and a ladle in both hands.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

The sound of wood hitting iron resonated all around the room and startled some of Lucy's neighbors awake.

"Ms. Heartfilia! What's with that racket this early in the morning!" An old man's voice rang out at the next building. Natsu tensed up, and leaned outside the window.

"Sorry Mr. Baldey!" Natsu yelled, knowing the old man's name by heart since Lucy kept complaining about how he kept shouting at her for no reasons at all. Jumping back inside and standing at the foot of Lucy's bed, he grinned expecting his blond nakama to give him her infamous Lucy kick but frowned in disappointment when he saw that she was still sound asleep.

Shoulder's hung in disappointment; he returned the cooking utensils back to its designated places before walking back inside her bedroom and falling back onto the bed beside her. Natsu then leaned onto his side and watched Lucy as she slept, interested in the way the woman scrunched up her face before sighing in contentment.

"Na… su…" Lucy mumbled, pouting. He found this side of her amusing and leaned forward to hear her clearer.

"Nat… su…" She continued her eyebrows bunched up in seemingly irritation. Her hands found his vest and clutched onto it tightly, almost as if she was afraid to let go. "Don… t… Lea… ve… mmme"

"I'm here Luce…" He smiled, brushing her bangs to the side and pushing back a long strand of hair behind her ears. The fire dragonslayer chuckled when Lucy smiled in satisfaction, leaning her cheek on his hand, and laid on his back with Lucy in his arms as he watched the white puffs of clouds floating lazily across the blue sky. A few minutes later, he let drowsiness get the better off him and so he fell asleep in a dreamless slumber.

Three hours later, he was jolted awake when he felt something warm and soft shivering beside him. Cracking an eye open, he grinned when he saw that it was Lucy who was warm and soft… and shivering.

"Eh?" He whispered out loud sitting up, carefully pulling Lucy along and letting her lean onto his body. He noticed her ragged breathing and how flushed her face seemed.

"Lucy. Oi, wake up." He shook her slightly, getting worried by the second as he surveyed her body for anything conspicuous. He could feel her shivering strongly and she felt hot against his skin, which was very unnerving considering his already abnormal body temperature.

"Wh-what the hell?" He exclaimed when he found her abdomen covered in some kind of thick and course cloth. Pulling up her shirt, he gasped when he saw her stomach and sides covered in bandages with blood seeping through the cloth. Along the bandages sides were gruesome purple and yellowish marks and weird signs. Scared shitless and ultimately worried for Lucy, he kicked the blankets off and wrapped her in them before scooping her up and jumping out of the window.

He didn't care about the weird looks people were giving him. It didn't matter that Lucy weighed like an elephant. He couldn't care less about how painful his legs were getting… all that mattered was Lucy… it was all about Lucy now.

When he finally reached the guild, he kicked the doors open and searched frantically around for either Mirajane or Wendy. He didn't notice the weird stares his friends were giving him, nor did he see the incredulous look Levy had on him.

"Mira! Wendy!" He yelled, seeing a tuft of white hair poking around behind the bar.

"Mira!" Natsu yelled again, running up to the bar. Mirajane raised her head to check on who was calling her when she saw Natsu careening towards her with a bundle of pink in his arms.

"What's that Natsu?" She asked, curious. The eldest take over mage couldn't identify what it was… but when she saw the very worried look Natsu had on his face, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"It's Lucy! She's sick!" He exclaimed anxiously. The early birds of the guild shot onto their feet and looked at the bundle in the fire dragonslayer's arms. Each person having worried looks on their faces. Suddenly, Levy was beside Natsu with her face scrunched up with anxiousness.

"Oh dear! Come on let's bring her to the infirmary. Levy-chan, can you please go call on Wendy? Get to her as fast as you can… tell her about the situation" Mira asked the solid script mage. Levy nodded and in a quick sprint, she disappeared around the corner of the street. Mira then turned to Natsu and led him upstairs. She was very concerned for her blond friend and it didn't help when she heard the agonized moans of the celestial mage.

"Lay her down there." She pointed at the corner bed inside the room before proceeding towards the bathroom. Natsu nodded his head and laid Lucy down carefully, taking care as to make her feel as comfortable as he can. When he saw her shift a little and let out a relaxed squeak, he sighed in relief. But then she suddenly moaned in pain and it got him all jumpy.

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered nervously, not knowing what to do. So he did what his heart told him to do… He slowly ran a hand through her hair and clasped her hand with his left. This seemed to calm her down so he managed to let out a relieved sigh.

"Na… su… it… urts…" Lucy mumbled, her face flushing different shades of red. The boy could only frown and hold her hand tightly.

"Hold on Luce… Levy will bring Wendy here soon… then she could heal you and everything'll be fine. Okay?" Natsu talked to the subconscious Lucy. He cracked a grin when he saw her get a little more relaxed, but not before groaning a little.

"Is she alright?" Mira asked, reappearing from inside the bathroom. Natsu glanced up at her and nodded.

"She said it hurts… but now she's okay I guess." Natsu answered, looking back at Lucy with worried eyes. He was going to take the matter maturely. When it came to Lucy, he needed to think first before acting. If he didn't, then he might end up making the matter worse… he might end up hurting her. So now, instead of yelling around asking for help and frantically searching for a cure, he was going to wait patiently for Wendy. But if she didn't know what was wrong with Lucy, he was going to go to the old pink haired hags place and ask politely for her help. When even that person didn't know what was wrong with Lucy, then he would let all hell break loose.

Mira nodded and walked out of the bathroom with a pail filled with warm water and a clean white cloth on both hands. "I'm going to wash her up. It will help with her fever. Do you want to stay?" Mirajane asked, placing the pail on the side of the bed. Natsu thought for a moment and nodded.

"I need to stay." He answered. The older mage smiled at him and if it weren't for her blond friend's sickness, then she would've squealed in delight right then and there.

"Alright. Help me sit her up." She said. They propped up some pillows behind the unconscious celestial mage and then pulled her gently under her arms so that she'd be upright. Mira then proceeded to wiping Lucy's arms and face before glancing at Natsu who was holding her up.

"I need to pull up her shirt…" She informed him. He just nodded, not really registering in his mind that Lucy would have to be stripped of her shirt. Mirajane then did just that and was startled when she saw the bandages and the gruesome bruises and marks around Lucy's abdomen.

"Natsu… what are these?" Mirajane asked incredulously. The blood was seeping through the cloth in dark red splotches, the sides were set in a horrible shade of violet, yellow and dark red… on the brims were marks that seemed like ancient writing and symbols. Before Natsu could answer though, the door to the infirmary room was slammed open and in came Wendy and her little exceed Charle.

"Wendy! Quick, help Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. The young sky dragonslayer was startled for a moment as she looked at Natsu. She nodded her head and proceeded to heal Lucy when she suddenly stopped, her eyes landing on the bleeding wound on the celestial mage's waist.

She felt as though the world stopped turning and she couldn't bear to look at Natsu's pleading and expectant eyes.

"Natsu-kun… I… I'm sorry…" She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**Raven: Okay~ So I think that didn't go all too well… there are a lot of unanswered questions, the character's may be OOC, wrong grammar, spelling and whatnot… plus, I made it end with a cliffie… SUE ME. **

**I had a hard time thinking up of ways to start the story but I just can't seem to find the perfect way, so this is what happened. Anyway, I still got a long way to go before I become an awesome writer so bear with my nonsense…**

**R&R's could do wonders… thanks! **


End file.
